


Bring Me a Dream

by The_SeaCat



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid, Xi You Ji | Journey to the West - Wu Cheng'en
Genre: Flustered Red Son, Spiceynoodles, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SeaCat/pseuds/The_SeaCat
Summary: Red Son sneaks back to MK's apartment, this time intent on actually setting something on fire, but this time, it's MK who brings on the heat... albeit unintentionally.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	Bring Me a Dream

He was more than ready to deal out some good payback when he visited the apartment again. 

The past few weeks had been something of a back and forth between him and the Noodle Boy, their fights practically bouncing them all across the city, with neither willing to give the other an inch, or make it easier. Red Son would come close to frying MK, then MK would bounce back and come close to knocking his block off with the Monkey King’s staff, and so it would go on like that for hours, until they were both too exhausted to keep fighting.

It wasn’t just the physical hits and blows that would go back and forth either. The two had become more talkative, bantering and taking pot shots at each other with words, once again neither willing to let the other have the last word. Some of the comebacks were corny, sure, even consisting of something completely unwitty and unoriginal that children on a playground would use. Anyone who didn’t know they were mortal enemies would think they were actually making a game of it!

Maybe it was a game in it’s own way, but Red Son wasn’t the type to simply sit back and take a loss easily. And the last… “setback” to his latest plan left him feeling vengeful, especially with MK seeming to be a bit more witty than normal at the very end. The Monkey King had obviously been giving him lessons on how to perform witty comebacks successfully, there was no way that the Noodle Boy could think of something that clever on his own.

So tonight, he would finally catch the Noodle Boy off guard and see just how witty he could be on his own.

As he predicted, the brat hadn’t even thought to fix the lock he broke the first time he paid the apartment a visit. So he slipped in the same window with ease. He didn’t bother being as quiet this time like he was the last time, partially because he didn’t want to catch the Noodle Boy in another nightmare and have a repeat of last time… not that he felt bad about last time, he just didn’t want anything ruining his plans again. So he hoped that if he made even a little noise then if MK was in the midst of a nightmare again, it would wake him up and allow Red Son to carry out his plans unhindered.

Red Son stuck his head into MK’s bedroom, finding the boy still sound asleep. He rolled his eyes. The boy must sleep deeper than a rock! Would honestly explain that thick head of his… He raised an eyebrow when he heard MK mumble in his sleep, wondering for a moment if he really was having another nightmare, but from the sound of it, that wasn’t the case. He chanced a few steps forward, watching MK’s face to gauge it, and from the expression written all over it, he clearly wasn’t having a nightmare.

In fact, the dream seemed like an extremely pleasant one. There was a soft smile tugging at each corner of MK’s lips, and a hum escaped him like he was sighing contentedly at whatever was playing out in his head.

Oh. Oh this was just perfect!

Red Son had to fight back the urge to giggle like a maniac, instead grinning like one as he rubbed his hands together with glee. This was just too good! Not only was he going to be able to get the drop on the Noodle Boy, but he was also going to ruin his night by interrupting whatever kind of blissful dreamland he’d found himself in! That was definitely his speed!

He took a few steps closer to MK’s bed, rolling his shoulders and preparing a little, impromptu addition to his plan by forming fire around one of his fists. A good, flaming sock to the stomach would be the perfect wake up call for this situation; it certainly wouldn’t kill the Noodle Boy, given how tough he was, and it would certainly make him feel better about the last few rounds of their latest encounter. Once close enough, he stopped and slowly reared his arm back, ready to hit MK square in the gut, wanting to make it hurt and impact as much as possible…

“...Red Son…”

He froze, almost halfway through the swing, the fire around his fist dying out in his surprise as his eyes locked onto MK’s face, expecting him to be awake, to be caught like a child with his hand in the cookie jar…

But MK was still asleep.

Sound asleep. And still dreaming…

With a…

Was that a blush on his face?!

MK hummed happily again in his sleep and rolled, startling Red Son and sending him sprawling back, falling to the bedroom floor with a thud. Somehow, though, MK still didn’t wake, and Red Son was able to pull himself off his own back once his head was done reeling from the surprise of hearing… No, no way, that couldn’t have been what he meant. There’s no way the Noodle Boy would be saying his name in his sleep… 

Right?

Red Son sat up from the floor slowly, feeling his cheeks warm as his eyes fell on MK’s face again as he lay in bed. He was laying partially on his side now, one arm wrapped around his pillow while his face was almost completely off the pillow and resting into the mattress. But even with it partially buried into the mattress Red Son could still see the blissful look that was painted on the sleeping human’s face. It was definitely an… improvement to the last time he’d seen MK’s face when he was asleep, he couldn’t deny that… but did the boy really--

A soft, almost drunken giggle in his sleep, and once again, he heard his name slip from MK’s lips before it was muffled by the boy turning his head back into his pillow, almost sheepishly.

Red Son had to choke down a shriek of embarrassment that would have rivaled a banshee’s if he’d let it out completely. And his face was burning red hot, even without using his fire abilities, to the point where steam almost poured out of his ears!

Nope. Nope, nope, nope!

He scrambled to his feet, no longer carrying whether or not he was being loud enough to wake the Noodle Boy, and raced out of the room, and then back out the window he’d initially come through. Once out in the night air he sucked in as much of it as he could, trying to cool himself down, then with a flash of flame and smoke, made his way up to the roof of the building, where he could have more room to pace. He felt like he needed to pace for some reason, pace and let his body, as well as his head, cool down a lot more as his mind scrambled over what just happened. What the hell was that anyway!? MK was… dreaming about him!? What the hell kind of messed up, twisted dream was that?! It didn’t make any sense, he seemed so peaceful! Did that make the kid a masochist or something…?

Red Son choked down another loud cry and slammed his face into an air conditioning duct that sat on the roof, denting it. He wanted more than ever to go back and burn everything around the Noodle Boy to a crisp, but now he couldn’t focus, damn it! All he could think about--for some stupid reason--was what MK could possibly be dreaming about that involved him of all people that was so pleasant!

After banging his head a few more times into the duct, denting it further, he took his leave, vanishing from the rooftop in another swirl of fire and smoke. Forget it, just forget it! He wasn’t going back there now… he’d never, in a million years, be able to explain--especially if MK brought it up--why the hell he was blushing when he came to set fire to his apartment…

And he was not blushing, damn it all!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bring me a Dream(PODFIC)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907999) by [WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom)




End file.
